


Can You Feel This

by wildeproductions



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Massage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildeproductions/pseuds/wildeproductions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Carmilla's turn to have an amazing night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Feel This

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Prompt: either Carm or Laura (you can choose) gives the other a massage. (Shamelessly using sex tropes)
> 
> Because I felt like there is already too many fics in which Laura gets a massage from Carmilla, I decided that it was our vampire's turn to get one.

**Can You Feel This**

When Laura came to her room after a long lit class, Carmilla was lying on her stomach, the yellow pillow under her chest as she read one seemingly ancient, seemingly boring philosophy book. The vampire’s black tank top with the moon phases (Laura’s favorite because it showed her girlfriend’s toned stomach) was bundled up, revealing a sufficient amount of her back for Laura’s knees to go weak. Not to mention that she was wearing that pair of leather pants that made her ass look so amazing.

“Laura, cupcake, you’re staring,” Carmilla said, her eyes never leaving the book, and yet she knew.

The human didn’t say a word; instead, she walked toward the bed and straddled her girlfriend’s hips. She ran her hands over Carmilla’s back, as if she was mapping every curve, every moles and every scar, until the shirt was at Carmilla’s neck.

“Buttercup?” Carmilla was certainly enjoying Laura’s sweet touch, but her intentions were unclear. At this point, the book was long forgotten and the vampire wanted more of the girl.

“Can you feel this?” Laura finally spoke as she massaged the muscles of her girlfriend’s back.

“Of course I can.”

“I mean, like sometimes when I’m sore you give me a massage, but I know you don’t really get sore so…”

Carmilla threw the manuscript on the floor. “You’re right, but I still feel your touches. Just like when you touch me… sexually. It feels amazing.” The vampire moaned softly when Laura thumbs pressed in the center of her lower back, very near her ass.

Laura unclasped Carmilla’s bra and took the hem of her shirt. “May I?”

“On one condition,” Carmilla smirked. “You strip down completely too.”

“Deal.”

Both women stood up, stripped down completely and exchanged a few passionate kisses before going back to the same position. This time though, as Laura worked her magic with her fingers, her naked center was pressed on Carmilla’s bare butt and both girl were getting aroused very quickly.

“Does that feel good?” Laura asked as lifted the trapezius muscles and kneaded them in her hands.

“Mmm perfect,” was all that could go out of Carmilla’s mouth after that was a series of moans. When Laura grazed the side of breasts, Carmilla felt her nipples erect against the mattress, and her hips jerked upward onto Laura’s sex. Like a chain reaction, a gasp came out of Laura’s mouth and she grinded her pussy on Carmilla’s ass, making the girl moan even more.

“Fuck Laura!” Carmilla cried out. “I can feel your wetness dripping on me. I can’t, please I need to cum.”

Laura lower herself on top on Carmilla’s body, her legs straddling her left thigh, smearing even more of her wetness on the girl. “Spread your legs for me baby,” Laura husked in the vampire’s ear, and then she bit down her neck. Now that Carmilla had made room for Laura, the younger girl inserted two digits in her core, and the easiness it was to slid them told Laura that Carmilla was more than ready for her. Laura moved in and out, increasing her pace as she did, and kissed, sucked and nibbled the girl’s neck and shoulder.

Carmilla knew she hadn’t reached climax yet but she felt as though she was having a bunch of mini orgasm. She knew that her impeding orgasm would be strong. Laura had had her so relaxed with the massage that her body was ready for an intense release. Her thighs were quivering with pleasure and she mumbled a bunch of incoherent words as she came around Laura’s fingers.

Laura slowed the pumping of her fingers, but she was not done with Carmilla just yet. “Turn around, Carm,” she whispered and slowly pulled out her fingers, allowing her to move. Once Carmilla was lying on her back, Laura spread her legs and licked clean all of Carmilla’s arousal.

“You taste amazing,” Laura breathed against Carmilla’s sex, making the girl shiver.

The soft feeling of Laura tongue sliding through Carmilla slit was phenomenal. She came a second time as Laura sucked on her clit, her legs squeezing the girl’s head, and she bit down the yellow pillow.

Laura kissed Carmilla’s thighs softly as the other girl recovered. Carmilla pulled her on top of her body, wrapping her arms around Laura.

“Woah,” was all that came out of Carmilla. Laura had managed to make a 300 years old vampire speechless, and she was damn proud of it.

“How was it?”

Carmilla brushed her fingers through her girlfriend’s hand, the corner of her lips curling sweetly. “Well cupcake, I’ve been living for three centuries and no one as ever made me feel this good,” she confessed and placed a kiss on Laura’s forehead. “Or this loved.” Carmilla reached for the comforter and covered their bodies. “Thank you for that, even if I feel like I don’t really deserve it.”

Laura’s smile turned into a frown as she lifted her head from Carmilla’s chest. “Don’t say that. You sacrificed yourself for me… and my friends. You stood up to your mother. You didn’t have to do that and you did. And while this doesn’t make up for centuries of murders, it still sure damn matters. You are a good person Carm, a good person who found herself in unlucky situations too many times in her 300 years lifetime. Someday you are going to have to forgive yourself and start accepting that you are loved. _I_ love you. And you deserve every good thing that is given to you.”

Carmilla found herself astonished in the best way possible for the second time of night. First with the way Laura had taken care of her body, and now her words had touched the deepest part of her heart. While she still didn’t entirely believed that she deserved all of this, she was sure damn gonna be grateful that she had Laura.

“I–I love you too, Laura,” Carmilla’s voice quivering slightly with emotion.


End file.
